King or not king surch is the question !
by Alienor01
Summary: Trad : Roi ou ne pas être roi tel est la questionRésumé : Tout est dans le titre! Navré la 2éme partie viendra plus tard !
1. Chapter 1

_**Salut tout le monde ! **_

_**Vous voici peut être en train de découvrir ma nouvelle fiction...**_

_**Il s'agit la d'un défit que je me suis lancé personellement ! **_

_**Faire de Harry un elfe !**_

_**Je suis plutot contente de moi pour le moment ! Je ne sais pas encore si cela sera un one-shot ou une fiction a chapitres mais je compte sur vous pour m'aider a prendre ma décision !**_

_**Je compte également sur vous pour m'encourager et me donner vos opinions grace aux reviews !**_

_**Je suis rentré de vacance ce matin a 8h , j'ais passé 9 heures dans le train ! J'ais dormis 3 heures en tout pour me permettre d'écrire ce texte ! **_

_**Je tenais a vous le dire ! Voilà maintenant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

_**(D'autres défis personnels sont en cours de réalistation ;))**_

_**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoo**_

King or not king surch is the question ! (Roi ou ne pas être roi tel est la question)

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

-Harry ? Harry réveille toi ? Il est l'heure !

-Ghrphhhhh

Deux lagons verts s'ouvrirent embués de sommeil . Le détenteur deces deux émeraudes s'étira langoureusement entre ses couverture et fit une petite grimace a celui qui venait de le réveiller .

Il était épuisé et cela se voyait par les cernes qu'il portait sous les yeux et l'air hagard dont il ne pouvait se séparer .

La cause de cette fatigue tout le monde la conaissait !

En effet la veille l'événement le plus improbable était arrivé ! Harry Potter avait vaincu le lord noir !

Le garçon qui avait survécu était passé au stade de celui qui avait vaincu !

Ce dernier se réjouissait d'ailleur car ce nouveau surnom signifiait qu'il avait réussi a vanger ses parents et qu'il n'aurait plus jamais a s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un autre que ses proches et amis...

Chose étonante durant la guerre Draco Malfoy avait rejoint leur camps !

Ce fait extrémement surprenant était a l'origine de la mort de Lucius Malfoy ! En effet il avait été tellement surpris de voir son fils se battre aux coté de Dumbledore qu'il en avait laché sa baguette et que Draco avait profité de cet instant de faiblesse pour l'assomer et le ligoter . Harry avait terminé le travail en le baillonant pour éviter qu'il ne prononce de sortiléges et sa baguette lui avait bien entendu été confisqué !

Peu de temps aprés harry s'était attaqué au lord noir tout seul comme un grand et l'avait vaincu a grand renfort d'impardonnables et de sorts de défenses ! Hélas il avait finit par devoir utiliser la méthode moldus pour tuer un homme et il avait dut prendre la dague en métal des elfes que Dobby lui avait fournit en plein durant la bataille ! Il avait transplané dans l'enceinte du champ de force protecteur que Voldemort avait placé tout autour d'eux sans penser que les elfes de maison pourait la traverser . Résultat des courses , l'Ex seigneur des ténébres gisait au sol avec un dague profondément enfoncé dans la poitrine .

Mais revenons donc a notre héros paresseux qui ne daignait pas sortir de ses couvertures !

-Laisse moi tranquil Ron !

-Non! Tu reçoit l'ordre de Merlin aujourd'hui ! Il faut te lever et en vitesse !

Harry bondit presque sur ses pieds et enfila prestement son pantalon , ses chausettes , chaussure .

Il en était a saisir son pull quand brusquement il se rappela que la soirée de remise des prix n'avait lieux que très tard le soir et au ministére en plus .

Il lacha un très long soupir et attrapa malgrés tout sa chemise qu'il enfila et boutonna avec de passer sa cravate dessus et s'arréta alors . Il faisait chaud ! Ils étaient en été et un Samedi en plus ! L'uniforme scolaire n'était donc qu'a moitié obligatoire !

Il attrapa une demi cape qu'il réservait de coté pour uniquement se protéger du vent. Elle était 2 fois plus courte que celle d'hiver mais était aussi plus sayante , noir avec des reflet vert électrique .

Harry était devenu le sorcier le plus puissant du monde et cela se ressentait dans sa posture et dans l'énergie pure qu'il dégageait sans même y faire attention !

Il sortie dans la salle comune pour pouvoir récupérer son éclair de feu dans un coin et sorti rapidement de la salle comunne .

Il sourit réveusement en pensait a celui a qui il pensait tout les jours .

Il était sa premiére pensée a son réveille et la derniére lorsque Harry se couchait . Il n'en pouvait plus ! Il rêvait même de lui ! Cela en devenait impossible et épuisant .

Notre Vainqueur ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui prenait d'aimer quelqu'un et encore moins un mec !

Il se dirigeait a présent dans les escalier et subitement il vit quelqu'un qui venait vers lui . Il aurait bien été tenté de sauté par dessus la rembarde quand il vit que c'était Lui !

Mama mia ! Mais que fait-il a cet étage il devrait être dans les sous-sol prés de sa salle comunne ! 

Hé oui ! Celui que Harry convoitait était un serpentard et pas n'importe lequel en plus ! Le prince !

Il en avait assez ... Harry n'en pouvait plus de le croiser chaque jour et que celui ci ne lui adresse q'un visage froid et méprisant .

Aussi quand il le croisa a ce moment dans les escalier il lui lanca un silencio puis un sort de lévitation et ils montérent sur le balais de Harry . Ils s'envolérent ensuite rapidement par une fenêtre en direction de la tour d'astronomie ! Une fois arrivé là , Harry lui ota son baillon.

-BON SANG POTTER QUEST CE QUE TU FOUS ?

-Cris pas comme ca c'est pas la peine...Je veut juste avoir une conversation civilisé avec toi !

Un silence surprit suivit suivit d'un hochement de tête aprobateur qui enchaina invariablement sur une oreille avide de savoir ce que le sorcier le plus puissant de l'univers pouvait avoir a lui dire .

-Ecoute Malfoy... Je ne t'ais jamais reconnut comme un mangemort ! Arréte de prendre cet air méprisant avec moi je sais ce qui se cache dessous ! Retrouve un peu ton calme et montre moi quel est le véritable Drago ! Parce que pour tout avoué j'en ait un peu marre que toutes nos journées se ressembles de part nos petite guerre sans intérêt . Nous somme en 6éme année ! Nous devrions dépasser cela ! C'est ce que Dumbledore aurait voulut...

En voyant l'air de Harry s'assombrir et une larme commencer a perlé . Drago se rapprocha et réalisa enfin combien la mort de son grand pére avait dut toucher Harry sentimentalement parlant bien entendu !

Drago se rapprocha de lui et lui prit la main avant de le porter en direction de la fenêtre . Une fois là il lui essuya l'eau qui resselait le long de sa joue amicalement . Presque tendrement mais Harry ne pouvait pas le croire . Il lui sourit tristement et se réfugia alors brusquement dans les bras de Drago en déversant toute les larmes qu'il avait jamais retennu .

Bon sang ! Il a rien du petit prince heureux et vantard que je pensais ! Comment ses amis ont-ils put ne pas voir combien il était malheureux ? 

POV RON

Depuis quelques temps , en fait depuis la victoire de Harry sur Voldemort , Ron regardait son meilleur ami sous un jour nouveau .

Quand il l'avait vu revenir du champ de bataille victorieux avec une assurance et une confiance en lui absolue il avait été choqué de l'aura du jeune homme . Ce n'était plus le garçon chétif qu'il avait rencontré dans le train lors de leurs premiére année a Poudlard ! En ce temps la Ron savait que Harry était puissant et intelligent mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il deviendrait le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps et également le plus riche ! Il possédait 5 coffres a gringotts regorgeant de gallion d'or . Oui Ron était jaloux et il en avait honte ! Lui qui ne possédait rien ... il avait des livres d'occasion ! Ses robes étaient toujours celles trop petite de ses grands fréres .

Peut-être que dans le fond il était bien attiré uniquement par l'argent et le pouvoir . Il se faisait honte lui même éprouvant parfois du dégout sur sa famille . Plus il vivait plus il était malheureux! Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était aussi avide que Severus Rogue envers Voldemort . Lui était attiré comme une mouche par le survivant . Il était éxactement ce qu'il détestait dans son professeur de potion . Il rougit en pensant a la tête d'Harry au réveil . Oui il le désirait profondément mais il savait que cela serait juste de courte durée .

Mais au bout du compte qu'avait t-il a perdre s'il tentait de le séduire ?

Pas grand chose non ?

Aprés tout il était déjà si pauvre qu'il se demandait si même son orgeuil en soufrirait . Probablement pas ! Il n'en avait plus depuis 2 ans !

Bah ce n'était pas grave ! Ce soir même Ron dans le secret de son lit a baldaquin qui se trouvait uniquement a quelques métres du lit d'Harry établit son plan le gardant jalousement secret du regard de tous . Il avait posé sur son baldaquin un sort anti-observation qui marchait . Ainsi Dumbledore ne pourait-il pas voir ce qu'il préparait !

FIN POV !

Harry était prés de la forêt interdite . Depuis la discussion avec Malfoy et le fait qu'il s'était laissé pleurer dans ses bras lui donnait la sensation d'avoir trouvé la personne qui pourait enfin le comprendre .

Soudain il prit conscience que quelque chose n'allait pas .

Une voix sourde a l'intérieur de lui lui demandait quelque chose mais il résista pas sur de devoir faire confiance a cette vois .

Brusquement il prit conscience de la familiarité de la voix . Il l'avait déjà entendue quelque part mais où ?

Il prit ensuite conaissance du message délivré .

_**-Harry...Viens ! Il est temps...**_

-Temps pour quoi ? Qui êtes vous?

_**-Viens me retrouver et tu le sauras ! Retourne toi et marche dans la fôret interdite jusqu'à la premiére clairiére que tu rencontreras ! Je t'y retrouverais rapidement ! Mets toi en route dés maintenant ! Je t'aprendrais des choses dont tu n'as pas idée sur ta famille ! **_

«Succombant» aux derniers mots de la voix , il se précipita dans la fôret comme la voix mystérieuse le lui avait dit . Il déboucha sur une clairiére ou un être l'attendait !

Il s'approcha et la voix retentit a nouveau mais cette fois ci c'était par la bouche de la personne en face de lui ou plutot de la créature car si ce qu'il voyait avait l'air humain certains aspect l'était moins...

-**_Je vois que tu as trouvé ton chemin ! Voilà je vais tout t'expliqué ! Premiérement , tu es a moitié elfe ! Cela vient de l'héritage de ta mére ! Elle ta transmit le sens du peuple Ellesmer en même temps que son sacrifice pour te sauvé . Ce sang est dans ta famille depuis des centaines d'années ! Elle ignorait elle même qu'elle en était porteuse ! Quoiqu'il en soit tu as un liens direct avec Merlin ! Merlin lui même était un elfe a part entiére ! Et cela peu de gens le savent ! Suis moi et tu connaitras le peuple que tu aurais du connaître a la place de ces Dursleys... chez qui tu as vécus !_**

Harry sourit , c'était bon l'être avait toute sa confiance ! Il avait prononcé le nom des Dursleys avec dégout cala voulait donc dire qu'il pouvait leurs fairent confiance .

_**-Jeune Harry avant de partir je dois réveiller tes gênes d'elfes ! Cela ne prendra pas longtemps je peut te l'assurer . **_

-Une minute ! Cela va t-il me privé de mes autres pouvoirs ?

_**-Je crains que oui ...**_

-Alors je ne veut pas ! Je doit conserver tous mes pouvoirs si je dois un jour combattre de nouveau un ennemis puissant ! Je ne peut pas me permettre de laisser le «genre humain» sans protection !

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOO

_A votre avis ? Que va faire Harry ? Vas t-il choisir l'enseignement des elfes ? Ou bien ses pouvoirs de sorcier ? Et s'il y avait une solution intermédiaire?_

_OooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo_

_Alors? Comment vous trouvez mon défis personel? J'aimerais votre avis le plus rapidement possible car je reprendrais bientôt l'écriture de mes anciennes fictions et j'ais peur de ne pas pouvoir terminé celle ci a la suite ! _

_Reviews s'il vous plait ! Ca coute rien et ca fait super plaisir !_


	2. Chapter 2

L'elfe voyant que Harry ne pouvait techniquement pas renoncer a ses autres pouvoirs soupira de déception . Bien sur il le savait que le garçon qui avait survécu était également percut comme le grand defensseur du monde sorcier mais il était aussi celui qui avait le plus de chance de pouvoir devenir le roi des elfes ! Il faudrait trouver une solution .

-Bien je crois que nous allons restés un peu ici pour pouvoir discuter ! Permettez moi donc de rendre cette clairiére acceuillante !

Et Harry conjura rapidement 2 fauteuil en toile blanche avec des armatures en teck qui convenait parfaitement .

Il s'assit ensuite dans l'un d'eux et sourit a l'elfe.

-Hé bien ! Maintenant je comprend pourquoi tu ne peut pas t'en séparer ! C'est pratique !

-Oui mais il n'y a pas que cela ! Vous vivez bien a l'écart de la magie dis donc !

-Oui nous n'utilisons que la magie elfique !

-Donc personne ne connait les animagus les sort et impardonnables chez vous?

-Personne...

-Hé bien dis donc! Ca doit pas vous facilitez la vie !

-Pardonnez moi mais qu'est ce qu'un animagus?

-Quelqu'un capable de se transformer en animal ...

-Quel horreur ! Cela ne contredit pas la nature de l'espéce humaine?

-Dis donc ! Je ne vous permet pas de m'insulter ! Je suis également un animagus !

A ces mots l'elfe se recroqueville prudement dans son fauteil.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il y aurait de telles complications .

Harry se leva alors brusquement décidé a faire une démonstration .

Il se transforma alors en phénix , un oiseaux de feu magnifique prit alors la place d'Harry faisant sursauter l'elfe .

Notre vainqueur de la bataille finale reprit sa forme humaine et sorti sa baguette magique .

-Bien... vous comprenez un peu mieu pourquoi j'y suis attaché?

-Oui...

-Mais étant le héros de la guerre j'ais également recut le droit de lancer des impardonnables ! Ceux ci sont des sorts meurtriers ! Je n'ais le droit de les utiliser qu'en dernier recour ! Je peut vous montrez l'effet d'un avada kedavra sur un arbre mais ensuite vous allez essayer de m'égorger !

-Pas tord ... mais montrez moi quand même ! J'essaierais de ne pas vous tuez ...

-Trés peu de chance de tuer le vainqueur de Voldemort et le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps mais on va dire que je vous prend au sérieux !

Harry sourit malicieusement avant de choisir un arbre mort immense .

-_Avada Kedavra !_

Le sort illumina toute la clairiére d'une lumiére verte et l'instant d'aprés un cratére s'était formé d'environ 5 métres autour de l'arbre lui même réduit en poussiére.

L'elfe tremblait . Que quelqu'un puisse ressortir une telle puissance magique sans l'aide du savoir elfique le dépassait .

-Tu comprend maintenant pourquoi je ne peut pas renoncer a mes pouvoirs ! N'y a t'il pas une autre solution ?

-Il...Il y en a une mais elle n'est pas particuliérement respecté parmis les elfes...

-Dit quand même !

-Une demi transformation alors ? On peut te donné les qualité et la moitié de l'apparence d'un elfe ! Comme ca tu seras la réunification du pouvoir et de la sagesse !

-Le pouvoir découle de la sagesse ! Si tu ne sais pas ca tu devient fou ! Je ne le suis pas... Je suis puissant je le sais ! Donc je suis sage par bien des points puisque je n'ais jamais agressé magiquement que pour me défendre ! Si Voldemort avait accepté de discuter il y aurait eut des chances que je ne le tue pas...Bien! Au fait comment t'apelle tu?

-Laîloken mais ...

-Bien laïloken ! J'accepte la demi-transformation a une condition...

-Laquelle?

-Ne me prive pas de ma vie actuelle ! Pour rien au monde je ne me séparerais d'une des personnes qui habite le chateau... Je l'aime comme mon âme même si lui ne le sait pas il y a toujours un espoir !

-Bien ... Alors approche je vais te faire subir le rite d'initiation des elfes ! Aprés cela tu bénéfiecieras de l'apparence d'un elfe mais je te prieverais de certain passage comme la capacité de parler aux plantes et animeaux...

-J'ais déjà ces capacité...

-Oh...vraiment? Bien je continu... Il faudra aussi refusé les habituel cheveux blanc et yeux de cristal...

-Tant mieux je m'aime tel que je suis !

-Et ta musculature...trop existante...

-Ca c'est hors de question je veux la garder ! C'est le résultat d'années de quidditch intensif ! Tu sais combien j'ais souffert pour l'avoir?

Harry commencait a être en colére et des étincelles argenté émanait de ses mains qui prenait peut a peu une lueur argent .

-Ok ok ! On y tourchera pas a ton physique! Tu auras juste notre vitesse , notre vision , et les sens en général très développé ! Des oreilles un peu plus pointues et peut être des cheveux plus long...

Nos pouvoirs magiques bien sur et notre sagesse !

-Ok ca me va comme ca ! La magie de Harry retournait a l'intérieur de celui ci.

Harry se rapprocha donc de l'elfe qui apposa ses mains sur sa tête .

Aussitôt il se retrouva dans une forêt magnifique qu'il reconnut sans peine. Tout le savoir des elfes rentra ensuite en quelques minutes en lui . Quand il se «réveilla» il était étendu par terre .

Laïloken était penché au dessus de lui l'air inquiet . Rare était les transformation partielle !

Il fut soulagé lorsque Harry se releva gracieusement et encore plus lorsqu'il vit que la transformation avait fonctionné . Il fut en revanche impressionné par l'echo de magie quil émanait désormais d'Harry .

Ce dernier lui sourit et inclina la tête respectueusement devant son roi . Il l'avait appris dans son savoir et encore que c'était son arriére arriére grand pére . Il se jeta donc dans les bras de son dernier parent restant . Ce dernier souriait tendrement a Harry , puis songea que cela faisait maintenant une nuit entiére plus une bonne partie de la matiné qu'il avait été absent de ses cours .

-Harry... Il faut que tu retourne a Poudlard...

-Je pourais revenir te voir?

-Aussi souvent que tu le désir...

-Je peut t'appelé seulement grand-pére? C'est chiant tout ces arriéres avant .

L'elfe éclata de rire en même temps qu'Harry .

-Oui tu peut ! Maintenant file vite en cours !

-Ok grand-pére !

Et Harry se transforma rapidement en phénix et arriva devant les portes de l'école .

Mon dieu que cela lui semblait différent avec ses nouveaux sens !

Il ouvrit alors les portes avec son esprit et ses nouveau pouvoirs .

Harry fit une entrée remarqué a Poudlard . Tout le monde pouvaient voir les effets de sa transformation . Sa peau était lumineuse , ses traits s'étaient fait plus fin quoique toujours masculin au possible . Il mesurait 10 centimétres au moins de plus qu'avant et avait conservé sa musculature. Toutes les personnes qu'il croisa sur son chemin bavérent rapidement . Il soupira...

Décidément il attirait tout le monde sauf celui qu'il aimait !

Il sourit ensuite pensivement . Ils avaient potion maintenant il le savait !

'Je me demande comment va réagir Rogue lorsqu'il constatera ma transformation !'

Il descendait dans les cachot quand soudain des murmures se firent entendre .

Grace a sa nouvelle ouïe super dévellopé , Harry put tout entendre et eil frissonna lorsqu'il reconnut la voix de Drago et de Rogue .

-Je vous assure professeur il a changé ! C'est peut être dut a une potion non ?

-Nous verrons cela dans quelques instants !

-oui mais je peut te poser une question en tant que neveux a parrain?

-Bien sur !

-Comment tu le trouve physiquement Harry?

-Pourquoi me demande tu ca ?

-Je sais pas ! Je le trouve pas mal mais quelque chose me retiens d'aller vers lui ... Peut être parce que je sais que mes parents m'obligeront a devenir un mangemort et que quelqu'un sera toujours présent a Poudlard pour surveiller mes faits et gestes ! Tu sais par moment j'ais l'impression que je vais craquer et lui demander de sortir avec moi !

-Draco...On ne peut pas t'obliger a devenir mangemort...

-Bien sur que si sinon tu le serais pas non?

-C'est plus compliqué que ca ! Si la personne a qui Voldemort veut apposer la marque n'est pas prét a le servir fidélement sur le moment la marque ne s'appose pas !

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui!

-Mais alors pourquoi...

-J'étais jeune avide de pouvoirs et de revanche envers le pére de Potter ! Ne commet jamais la même erreur que moi !

A ce moment la harry s'appuya contre le mur en repprenant son souffle .

Il s'approcha alors et rompu le silence qui s'était installé depuis quelques minutes entre le jeune homme et son professeur .  
Celui ci qui n'avait pas encore vu la transformation de Harry resta bouche bée .

-Bon ben on entre en classe? Il me semblait que nous avions un cours !

-Bien sur potter...

Le professeur ouvrit enfin la salle de cour et harry remit alors ses cheveux noir qui lui arrivait désormais aux épaules derriére son orreille révélant ainsi son ihnumanité . Il s'assit a sa place habituelle dans le fond de la classe , ouvrit son sac et en sortit 1 élastique .

Avant que tout le monde n'arrive il avait réussis a rassembler ses cheveux dans une longue tresse compliqué .

-Voila comme ca pas un seul de mes cheveux ne tomberont dans la potion ! Il ne faudrait pas la gachée ! N'est ce pas professeur ?

-heu...oui oui...

Harry se rassit et quand il vit Ron s'approcher nonchalement mais s'arréter brusquement lorsqu'il le vit , notre demi elfe lui fit un sourir et lui tira sa chaise pour qu'il s'installe .

Ron l'observa suspicieux de même qu'Hermionne .

Harry ne se préocupa ensuite plus d'eux .

Une fois tout le monde assis Rogue prit la parole pour leurs dirent de se mettre de nouveau par couple , c'est à dire un serpentard et un gryffondor systhématiquement !

Harry bien sur fila se mettre a coté de Drago et alla chercher les ingrédients .

Lorsqu'il revint cependant a sa place il vit que le serpentard ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

-Un probléme Malfoy ?

-Qu'es tu Harry? Tu n'es pas entiérement humain cela se voit !

-T'as raison ! Je suis a moitié elfe depuis la nuit derniére !

Harry sourit a Drago d'un air bienveillant qui surprit ce dernier .

Il émanait une sagesse nouvelle du jeune sorcier.

Ce dernire faisait sa potion nonchalement , il avait en effet eut le savoir des elfes et pour la premiére fois depuis des années il ne recevait pas de remarques acerbes de la part de son professeur . Il sourit lorsqu'il remplit sa fiole d'une potion couleur violet nacré .

Rogue quand il vit sa fiole avec la potion réussis sur son bureau étiquetté a son nom soupira de dépit. Faire des remarques a Potter était sa plus grande source d'amusement dans la vie !

La sonnerie retentit brusquement les tirant de leurs pensées .

-potter ! Veuillez restez quelques minutes s'il vous plait !

-Bien sur professeur !

Une fois que tout le monde fut parti , Rogue s'approcha avec un air méchant mais percuta une défense magique que la magie elfe avait placé instinctivement autour de lui.

-Potter ! J'étais juste sur le point de vouloir vous dire que si vous blessiez Drago vous alliez devoir m'en répondre !

-Oups...

-OUPS? C'est tout ce que vous avez a dire?

-Heu ... c'est instinctif !

-Ouaich... je veut bien le croire ! Vous pouvez y allez mais n'oubliez pas rien de mal ne doit arriver a Drago !

-Ok je ferais que me défendre alors !

Sur ce Harry sortit en coup de vent sa natte volant dans les air autour de lui gracieusement (Alienor01 : faisant pensé curieusement a un certain Duo Maxwelle... de Gundam Wings et qui ne m'appartient maheureusement pas ! Harry : C'est qui Duo ? Alienor01 : Quelqu'un que tu rencontreras peut être dans une de mes fictions un de ces quattres ! Harry: COOL !)

Harry sortit de la salle de cour et fila en direction de la salle comune des gryffondor . Une fois las-bas il prononca le mot de passe en face de la grosse dame et pénétra la tête fiérement levé .

Un probléme surgit alors soudainement et il se retrouva plaqué sur un canapé quelqu'un essayant de tiré sur ses oreilles .

-WOUAILLE !

Il se redressa alors avec sa vitesse surhumaine d'elfe et plaqua son agresseur a son tour au sol , l'air furieux de Harry dut être sufisament dissuadant car le gryffondor sous lui se recroquevilla . C'est a cet instant qu'il reconnut Ron et vit Hermionne qui le regardait l'air horrifié.

Il fit un petit sourir penaut .

-Désolé Ron ! Mais ca va pas non plus de m'attaquer comme ca ?

-Harry ?

C'était Hermionne.

-Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé? On te reconnaît a peine!

-Oh hé bien dison que j'ais retrouvé une partie de ma famille chez les elfes depuis une nuit et une journée a présent !

-Harry ? Pourais tu avoir l'obligeance de me laisser me relever ?

-Hein ? Oh ! Bien sur Ron !

Harry s'écarta laissant ce dernier se relever et alla monter les escalier vers son dortoir. Il sentait bien que des regards dégoutés pesait sur son dos . Arrivé en haut de 4 marche il se retourna violement.

-Bien ! Si je vous dégoute tant que ca arrétez donc de me regarder ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis un demi-elfe que je suis une véritable bête tueuse ! Au contraire les elfes sont très pacifique ! Si vous vous donniez le temps de m'observer vous découvrirez quelqu'un d'autre ! Mais il est vrais que l'espéce humaine est capable de comettre énormément d'erreur ! L'espéce a laquelle vous appartenez est très imparfaite et il serait temps pour vous de le réalisez !

Sur ce je vous souhaite bonne nuit !

Et Harry monta se coucher .

POV RON

J'en reviens pas ! Il est tellement plus beau comme ca ! Il est vraiment tansformé ! En plus cette sagesse qui émane de son regard et cette nouvelle assurance... Je suis sur qu'il sait qu'il est beau et qu'il en joue depuis qu'il est a moitié elfe !

J'en peut plus ! En plus il est encore plus puissant ! A si seulement j'avais le quart de sa puissance que de grandes choses je pourrais accomplir ! Ca me rend dingue de sentir sa puissance a proximité a longueur de temps !

Si seulement il savait modifié son aura pour montrer moins de puissance ! Je suis sur que Voldemort doit regretté d'être enterré car il aurait eut sous la main le compagnon le plus puissant qu'il aurait jamais eut !

Tout le monde le savait ! Voldemort était a la recherche d'un compagnon de son vivant et c'est parce que Harry avait dit non quelques années auparevent qu'il a ensuite voulut le tuer . Il devenait un rival trop puissant a son goût et finalement ce fut lui qui succombat . Oh bien sur ce n'était pas la vérité qui avait été raconté aux journalistes mais Harry l'avait dit a Hermionne et a moi même .

Sa tirade sur la sagesse et la différence avant de monter dans sa chambre .

Il se précipita a sa suite et le trouva assis sur son lit se tenant la tête avec un air heureux .

-Harry?

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui et Ron qui avait vut auparevent son air heureux sur son visage , vit son sourir baisser jusqu'à s'effacer totalement .

-Que veut tu Ron ?

FIN DE POV

En effet dés que Harry avait sentit Ron entré dans la chambre il avait prit conscience de l'attirance de ce dernier pour ses pouvoirs et rien d'autres .

Désormais il aurait bien du mal a le considérer comme son meilleur amis et cette constatation l'atristait grandement .

Il savait également que Hermionne craquait pour Ron depuis 2 ans et cela lui fit de la peine pour elle .

Harry se leva gracieusement car il ne pouvait pas s'en empécher et s'approcha de Ron pour lui donner une bonne leçon.

-Ron ... ron ...ron...

Harry avait dit cela d'un ton désaprobateur en fixant Ron dans les yeux . Il vit un éclat de désir passer dans ses yeux.

-Arréte de me courir aprés Ron ! J'aime quelqu'un et ce n'est pas toi ! Tu n'hériteras jamais de mes pouvoirs ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser ! Vu tes sentiments tu aurais été un mangemort formidable !

Ron baissa la tête d'un air coupable et s'enfuit rapidement du dortoir.

Harry lui s'allongea dans son lit et se tourna et retourna désespérement . Il n'arrivait pas a s'endormir . L'appel de la forêt se faisant plus fort . Alors il sortit rapidement dans les couloir et se précipita en direction des grandes portes du hall quand une voix l'interpella.

-Harry ?

-Oui professeur Dumbledore?

-Ou vas tu?

-Dans la foret pour dormir monsieur !

-Moui j'avais crut le deviner...Alors comme ca tu es a moitié elfe?

-En rélité je le suis totalement mais j'ais préféré ne pas perdre tout mes pouvoirs pour éviter de devoir retravailler au cas ou un ennemis réaparaitrait malheureusement !

-Hum j'aurais dut m'en douté... Cette façon de volé...Bien je vais te laisser mais rejoins moi dans mon bureau demain dés que tu le pourras ! Le mot de passe sera «demi-elfe!» .

Harry lui fit un grand sourir un peu amusé et sortit rapidement pour passer la nuit dans la forêt !

Au matin toute l'école était en effervescence . Tout le monde se demandait pourquoi Harry Potter n'était pas dans son dortoir ! Et si ... Et si? Et si Harry Potter avait été enlevé ?

La même question était sur toutes les lévres .

Mais où était passé Harry ?

Pourtent le principal concerné était tranquille au bord du lac a regarder les oiseaux prendre un bain.

Il siffla soudain une série de trémolo et un petit oiseaux bleue vif vint se posé sur son doigt tendut .

Harry le regarda d'un air tendre et amusé puis devint pensif.

A ce moment la un cris retentit .

-HARRY!

L'oiseaux s'envola . L'appelé se leva légérement en colére .

-Oui Hermionne?

-Oh! Tu étais la ?

-Bien sur 'mionne...

-Tout le monde te cherche au chateaux ! Tu n'étais pas dans la chambre ! Et c'est effrayant même Drago Malfoy te cherche dans tout les coins !

-Vraiment?

-Ben oui ! Mais tu devrais renter maintenant !

-Non je suis bien parmis la nature c'est un appel irrésistible pour un elfe ! Mais je vais rentrer pour voir Malfoy ! Allez je te laisse !

Sur ce Harry s'éloigna rapidement en courant pour retrouver celui qui disait vouloir essayer de sortir avec lui .

Au détour d'un couloir il l'aperçut .

Notre prince de serpentard avait l'air sincérement inquiet et il passa presque a coté de lui sans le remarquer.

-Drago?

Celui ci sursauta violement .

-Harry ! Enfin !

Il avait l'air tellement soulagé que Harry sourit tendrement et le prit dans ses bras pour le rassuré .

Drago soupira de contentement trouvant tout naturellement contre notre survivant.

-Ca va aller Drago?

-Oui Harry je...

-Je sais...

-...?

-J'ais entendu ta conversation avec Rogue hier .

Drago rougit subitement comme une tomate bien mure et fit un sourir géné .

-Oh...Tu as entendu?

-Hé oui ! Ma nouvelle condition de demi-elfe m'apporte bien des avantages !

-Mais ou étais tu passé cette nuit ?

-J'ais dormis dans la forêt ! Je suis désolé d'avoir inquiété tout le monde !

-D'accord...

-Drago Malfoy... veut tu sortir avec moi ?

-Ben...comment tu peut en douté?

-On ne sait jamais ! Alors?

-Oui bien sur que je vais sortir avec toi !

Et devant les yeux de la moitié de Poudlard Harry donna un baiser d'un tendresse infinie a Drago qui défailla dans les bras de Harry .

_Tout lecture se devrait de poster une review, chaque fois qu'il lit quelque chose! Vous savez pourquoi ? Non ? Certains, ça ne les dérangera pas, mais d'autre, si. Comme nous! Une review démontre la popularité d'une fic, l'intérêt qu'un nombre de lecteur peuvent y prêter attention... Si tout le monde se dit « Bah, quelqu'un d'autre en postera une, c'est pas si grave », personne finira par en mettre une, et l'auteur, dans ce cas, lui, ce dire « Bah, elle est pas apprécié, j'abandonne! J'écrierai autre chose... » Et là, les lecteurs, hurlent, font du bruit, mais c'est déjà trop tard!  
Et à qui la faute ? À eux, tout simplement! Parce qu'ils ont voulus être égoïste..._

_L'être humain est fait ainsi, et on ne le changera pas complètement... Mais rien ne sert d'essayer, et de faire se réveiller quelques lecteurs par ce fait!  
On est pas aveugle, les stat dénombre chaque personne passant sur un chapitre quelconque, je sais exactement, à tout heure de la journée, qui a lu la fic... Donc... Mais quand même...  
J'espère que ça vous fera réfléchir que vous mettrez une trace de votre passage, sur toutes les fics, à l'avenir... Même si ce n'est que quelques mots!_

_Review_ _please!_


End file.
